gravityrushfandomcom-20200222-history
Endestria
Endestria(インダストリエ, Indasutorie) also known as the Factory District, is a district in Hekseville. It is the third location Kat visits in Gravity Rush, reappearing in Gravity Rush 2 as well. Supplies are sent to and produced here. This is the third town that is visited in the game and is where the boss battle with Alias and the Lagan takes place. The main landmark is a big lighthouse, which is where the aforementioned Lagan was fought on. Geography Endestria is located on the Western face of the World Pillar. As its name implies, it is most an industrial hub, housing many factories. The Stormshield Tower serves to clear any nearby Gravity Storms. In the three years preceding Gravity Rush 2, Endestria is reduced to an abandoned ruin, the factories no longer in operation, and the Stormshield Tower and some smoke stacks have partially collapsed. It now serves as residency for unregistered citizens and the base of operation for the Underground Rebels. In both games, Endestria features a yellow backdrop. In the second game, the colouring is more dull looking, similar to smog. History Gravity Rush Kat heads over to Endestria after recovering the missing part of Pleajeune. Here, Syd attempts catch Alias a second time, using the same fake gem trick as before. After a bomb scare, Kat finds Alias and ultimately defeats him after sending him falling into the Endestria waste processing plant, where he is (seemingly) crushed to death. After this, she heads to The Mirage to bring back the missing part of the town, albeit with difficulties after Dusty nibbles on some Nevi Killer, and later when the Nevi cross over from the Rift Plane into Hekseville. Gravity Rush 2 Kat travels here through recommendation by a train conductor after she is kicked out of her home. As she desperately tries to find a new home, she meets Dr. Brahman, who Kat later learns is the new mayor of Hekseville, for the first time here. Kat returns later on to recover some important documents, only to encounter resistance from two of the rebels who, after a vicious fight, reveal themselves to be ex-militants, Yunica (still going by Sea Wasp) and Permet (now going by Sea Slug). Both Kat and Raven are brought to Endestria by both Yunica and Permet having been very nearly killed by Kali Angel. Redevelopment of Endestria is in its planning stages starting with one of the side missions Kat can undertake here. Another side mission Kat can undertake is another movie shoot (Where Kat can play the "Battle Nurse" once again). Raven will come here in the epilogue as part of her patrols to discover that Yunica and Permet have survived their encounter with Elektricitie, and are going to remain an underground group and will continue to train until the time comes when they will be needed again. Locations Gravity Rush Manholes * New Stormshield Tower * Energy Plant * Airship Fueling Dock Challenge Missions * Endestria Free Race I * Endestria Free Race II * Endestria Energy Race * Endestria Time Attack * Endestria Energy Race II Gravity Rush 2 Manholes * New Stormshield Tower Remains * Stormshield Tower Remains Challenge Missions * Time Limit Battle III, Gravity Rush 2 Gallery 2016-11-08-104925.jpg|Map of Endestria 2012-06-15-115107.jpg|The transportation area of Endestria 20045Gravity Rush Announcement 05-620x.jpg|The lighthouse in Endestria being over run by Nevi Gravity-rush-4.jpg|A cutscene between Kat and Alias that takes place in Endestria 7288013030_60ea38f56a_o.jpg Gravity-Rush-2 10-26-16 009.jpg|Endestria as it appears with a new look in Gravity Rush 2. Trivia * The name "Endestria" is a fairly obvious play on the word "industry," as the district's nature would imply. * The music featured in Endestria undergoes a radical shift from its Gravity Rush arrangement to its Gravity Rush 2 arrangement. While the musical themes of Auldnoir, Pleajeune, and Vendecentre are mostly unchanged between the two games and only feature some slight variations in instrumentation and arrangement, Endestria's theme has been significantly slowed down, and the machine-like drums and synthesizers that featured prominently in the first game's arrangement have been removed. This is presumably meant to reflect the district's change from a hub of industry to an abandoned ruin. * Endestria is the only district in Hekseville that Raven doesn't visit in Gravity Rush 2's DLC, Raven's Choice. Category:Locations in Gravity Rush Category:Locations in Gravity Rush 2